One Last Time
by superwriter33
Summary: Melinda goes through an expirience that she is DEFINATLY not used to.
1. Chapter 1

**One last time**

Melinda flipped the open sign to _closed_ as she finished up the last of her hot coffee. She had a long day working at her antique shop, and was getting ready to go home and take a nice hot bath. She was exhausted, frustrated with dealing with angry customers, and even worse, angry ghosts.

Melinda had a rare gift. She had the abillity to see and speak to ghosts. She has been able to speak to ghosts ever since she was a small child. Her mother and her grandmother had this abillity, but her mother abandoned the gift, so Melinda was all alone. This has always secretly bothered her, but she knew that it was her duty to help these ghosts into the light.

Melinda finished sweeping the floor, and she went to the back to grab her jacket. It was mid January and it was still quite cold outside. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to visualize herself in a hot, steamy bubble bath. She grabbed her jacket and slipped her arms through the sleaves. The lovely cotten jacket was found in an old basement, and part of getting a ghost, named Julie, into the light was her promise to always keep the jacket.

As Melinda walked out into her car, she slipped her hands into the pocket, only to find that her keys were gone! Melinda suddenly became confused, since her keys have always been in her pocket. She retraced her steps, trying to see if they fell out of her pocket earlier. She couldn't find them anywhere! Melinda started to panic, but she told herself to relax and to go home. It wasn't a far walk, and she and Jim had a spare key.

Frustrated with herself, Melinda started to walk home. She hadn't gone ten paces when she saw an out-of-place mist. This was odd for Melinda, for she had always seen the ghosts pretty clearly. She walked towards the mist, and what she saw made her even more confused. She saw a lone hand, reaching out towards her. The hand reached and tried to grab hers, but a car came speeding by, and scared the ghost away.

Melinda continued to walk the rest of the way home, eager to tell Jim of this unexpected surpise. She couldn't stop thinking about this strange ghost. _This is going to be a tough one, _thought Melinda. But she was used to the toughies. Those were the ones that intrigued her the most.

Melinda finally reached her house, and grabbed the spare key from underneath the doormat. She opened the front door, and placed the key back to it's place. She dragged her feet up the stairs, and started the bath. She undressed, and got comfortable. She took a good hour bath, and was ready to go to bed. She was so tired, in fact, she didn't even notice that Jim hadn't returned home yet.

**Note: Hey ghost whisperer fans! I'm a new writer hear and I would like to hear your opinion on my story! Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Melinda woke up the next morning with a start. She had another one of those nightmares about her father. Her father had recently killed himself, and she still had dreams about him. She wiped off the sweat from her forhead, and reach down to hold on to Jim. When she bend over, she realized that Jim was not there! _He must have gone off to work already. _ Jim was a perimedic, and he was always on call. He sometimes left as early as four in the morning! This was something that Melinda was used to.

Melinda walked down the stairs and started up a pot of coffee. She opened her mouth wide, and let out a huge yawn. She wiped her eyes, trying to get the spiderwebs out. She walked over to the bathroom mirror, and looked at the horror in front of he.

Melinda's hair had a party and stuck out all over the place. Her makeup was smeared and run down her face. She had a huge pimple emerging from the tip of her nose, and her eyes had bags underneath them. Melinda scrubbed her face to wash of the makeup and to clean her pores. She popped the pimple and brushed her hair. This was when Melinda heard her coffee pot scream. This was odd, for the coffee pot always took forever to heat. But Melinda brushed this off and grabbed her coffee.

Melinda sat down in front of the tv and grabbed the newspaper. As she was reading her favourite section, the comics, Melinda took a sip of her coffee. To her surprise, the drink was as cold as an iceburg! She grabbed the thermometer, and stuck it into the cup. This shocked Melinda even more, for the thermometer read the heat at 90 degrees farenheight! Confused, she grabbed and ice cube from the freezer, and stuck it on her toungue. It was cold. Melinda took another sip of her coffee, and it was the normal temperature.

Melinda coul not just brush this off. She knew this had to be connected somehow to the ghost that she saw yesterday night. And possibly to the missing keys. Frustrated, Melinda slammed through the door and headed to the antique shop.

"Hello darlin'" Melinda's best friend and close colleague Delia Banks said.

"mmmhmm" Melinda mumbled. She was still exhausted.

"Woah. Have a rough night?"

"You don't even know. First I lost my keys, and I came upon a ghost down the street. sometime I wish i could give my gift to you."

"Nope. No can do, honey. I don't want your gift. It's too creepy."

"I agree. By the way have you seen the Janssen lamp? I can't fi..." Melinda was interrupted by the phone ringing. Delia went to go grab it, and Melinda went to go hang up her coat.

Delia, cheeks stained with tears, came to get Melnda. "Honey, it...it's about," She gulped for air, but it didn't seem to reach her lungs, "it's about Jim."


	3. Chapter 3

Note Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to write some more. I really hope you like this chapter as much as you like my other ones. Please review!

Chapter three

Melinda took the phone with a shaking hand. She didn't know what to expect, so she expected the worst.

"H...hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Gordon. I have some very... bad news I have to tell you. i would prefer to tell you in person, so would you meet me in the general hospital please."

Melinda dropped the phone and crouched to her knees. She put her head in her lap and let the tears flow. She couldn't breath, and Delia had to come to the rescue. "Come on honey, let's go."

Delia drove Melinda to the hospital, and walked her up to the ICU. they walked slowly, dreading what was at the other end of the hospital. Melinda couldn't control her sobbing, so she didn't see the doctor come up to her.

"Mrs. Gordon?" The doctor questioned. Delia nodded. "Your husband has been in a terrible accident. He was tending to a patient when the ambulance spun out of control. Your husband was the only one who survived, but there is only a 6 chance that he'll survive the night." Melinda fell to the floor, her knees unable to hold up the weight of her body.

"Mel, it'll be alright. Come on, hon, come on." Delia pulled Melinda up off of the floor, and held her up. She walked Melinda into Jim's room, and sat her on a chair. " Come on, Mel. Breath in and out. Oh honey." Melinda couldn't help but grieve for Jim. She curled up into a ball, and sobbed.

Note Sorry this is a REALLY short chapter, but I think you guys know what is going on. I'll continue writing once I get some reviews. Byez!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

note Hey guys! I was too lazy to continue writing, so I'm writing now. Hope you like it!

Melinda sat waiting in the hospital waiting room. She felt sick to her stomache, and couldn't think straight. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings. That is, until the doctor came into the room.

"Mrs. Gordon?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this, but..." This was enough for Melinda. She knew what was going on. She didn't want to hear the rest. Delia grabbed her by the waist, and hugged her as tight as she could. She wanted to hug the pain away, and she wanted to bring Jim back.

Once Melinda ran out of tears, she walked herself back home. She was trembling, hardly able to see straight. She stumbled her way home, and walked through the front door. She sat down on her couch, and flipped open the newspaper. She started to read, but the words started to rearrange on her. The larger letters appeared in front of her, right in the middle of the page. They read "Mors amor".

_Of course!_ Melinda thought, _Mors amor! Death of a loved one!_ She remembered a night when she and Jim were in bed, and on Jim's back, were the words _mors amor._ She understood completely now. But it was too late. Jim was gone.

Melinda hugged the pillow, and thought about those words. Those very words that have taunted Melinda since the day she saw them scratched on Jim's back. She first thought they were meant for her father, but she thought wrong.

Melinda picked up the phone, and called Rick, who helps Melinda with her "ghost problems". Well, this is a problem about the dead, right?

"Hello, Rick?" She said shakily once Rick picked up the phone.

"Hey Mel, what's up?"

"Jim...Jim died". She started sobbing into the phone.

"Oh, Mel. It'll be alright. I am always here for you. Just take an advil, and put your head on the pillow, and go to sleep. It'll be alright."

"Ok, thanks Rick." Mel hung up the phone and rested her head on the end of the couch. She wasn't quite ready to sleep in the bed yet.

On the other end of town, Rick stared at the phone. A small smile came upon his lips, and he rejoiced at the wonderful opportuntity that has been put into the palm of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**note Hey guys! Please review on this one. Thanks**

**Melinda awoke from a vivid dream of her and Jim. She could feel tingling where Jim touched, where he kissed. She sat up, and tried to remember the previous night's occurences. She was numb, unable to feel anything. Then she remembered. **

**The phone rang, and made Melinda jump. She bent over to pick up the phone, and she answered it with a whisper. "H..hello?" No response. Melinda repeated herself, and still no response. She sat the phone back on the reciever, and walked to the kitchen, when suddenly the radio flipped on. The song "Truly Madly Deeply" blasted through the room. Melinda sank to the floor, tears flooding her eyes. This was her and Jim's song. She missed him so much.**

**Melinda couldn't take it anymore. She stomped through the living room, and grabbed the baseball bat the Jim kept next to the front door. Then she let all of her anger go. She hit the radio with the bat, until it was no more than a pile of metal and wires. She hit the window, and then whipped the bat to the opposite wall. She heard a sound that sounded similar to the window. She realize what was over there. The first picture ever taken of them, as a married couple. **

**Melinda ran to the picture, and she saw it in shambles on the floor. She picked it up carefully, and saw that there was a small tear in the middle of Jim's face. But nowhere else. Melinda's eyes widened.**

**"Your here, aren't you?" She heard nothing. "Jim. Answer me!"**

**"Wow. You sound exactly the same as when we were married." Jim's ghost appeared from behind Melinda, starteling her.**

**"Jim!" She ran towards Jim, forgetting for a moment that he has died. As she opened her arms to hug him, she fell through. "Why did you have to die!"**

**"I don't know. All I do know, is that I'm not in the light. There is something that I haven't completed."**

**Melinda's mouth fell open with realization. She is going to have to help her own husband into the light.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

OMG I am so sorry it took me so long to write. Just some stupid computer problems. I really hope you guys like this chapter.

" What couldn't you have finished?" Melinda screamed at Jim. She really didn't want to take on this job. She could have sworn that Jim had pretty much completed everything. Although she was kind of happy that she could at least say good bye before he was gone forever.

" I don't know. I can't think of anything that I haven't completed." He looked at her in the eyes and whispered, " I knew you were there."

Melinda understood immediatly what he meant. She forced a smile an said, "So did I."

Melinda walked down to her antique shop, with Jim by her side. Together, they were trying to figure out what was tying Jim to the Earth.

" Anybody you haven't forgiven?"

"Nope. at least, none that I can think of off the top of my head."

"Has anybody not forgiven you?"

" I sure hope not. But again, not that I can think of."

"Geez Jim! there has to be something!"

"Nope... well, now that I think of it, there was this ex girlfriend..." said Jim with a slight smile.

"You want me to approach an ex girlfriend!"

"No no. I'm just kidding." Jim laughed.

The joke made Melinda laugh. Which resulted in her feeling even more sad. She could feel the tears flow away from her eyes. Jim could only stand there, not able to comfort her in any way possible.

"You're dead Jim. This is no time for laughing." And with that, Malinda took off in a run.


End file.
